Inkjet-printing devices, and other types of printing devices, eject ink onto a sheet of media in accordance with a desired image. It is desirable to track the movement of an inkjet-printing mechanism in relation to the media sheet swath currently incident to the mechanism. Encoders are devices employed to track the movement of such inkjet-printing mechanisms. As the desired printing resolutions of inkjet-printing and other printing devices have increased, however, increasing the corresponding resolution of encoders has become difficult and expensive.